


Last Night

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has a hickey and Mickey wants to know where he got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

"What the fuck is that?" Mickey suddenly spat, interrupting Ian mid-sentence.

"Huh? What’s what?" Ian’s eyes widened as he stopped walking and looked around for whatever the danger was he couldn’t see.

Mickey reached up and yanked the collar of his shirt down, cupping the back of his neck to hold him still. “That! What’s that on your neck?”

Ian’s face flashed confusion and then he started to laugh. He put his fingers to his neck to feel the medium-sized spot of bruised skin. “It’s a hickey.”

"I can fucking see that," Mickey barked, "…where’d you get it?" He tried to make himself sound less jealous, but that was never his strong suit.

Ian snorted, “Mick, you don’t remember?”

Mickey screwed his face up, still gripping on to Ian’s shirt. “Remember what?”

Ian smiled to himself and leaned in closer. “Last night?” He raised an eyebrow at the other boy and let a grin spread across his face.

Mickey’s eyes darted from Ian’s face to the mark, as the events of the night before slowly came back to him. He vaguely remembered drinking one too many beers and taking one too many hits, and maybe he sort of remembered pushing the redhead back against an alley wall and sucking at whatever skin he could get to.

"I did that?" he said, looking at it again.

Ian’s smile grew wider, as he replayed the older boy’s sloppy possessiveness in his mind. He nodded, touching his fingers lightly to the mark again and feeling his dick twitch in his jeans.

"Oh," Mickey said, smirking now. He let Ian’s shirt go and swiped his thumb across his lips. He turned and started walking again with a little more swagger in his step.

Ian rolled his eyes and shook his head, following after him.


End file.
